Damaged Heroes - Traduction
by Anger-lola
Summary: Beth ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de comprendre le côté obscur de Carl et l'aider à s'en sortir. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que cette personne allait aussi la faire changer. Beth cherchait à faire de lui son héros, mais au final, elle deviendra aussi d'une importance capitale pour lui. (Traduction de MonDieu666)
1. Chapter 1

**********DISCLAIMER :** —The Walking Dead, Daryl Dixon et les personnages (…) appartiendront toujours à leurs créateurs. **« DAMAGED HEROES »** appartiendra toujours à _MonDieu666_, (qui m'a donné son autorisation pour traduire sa fanfiction) ainsi que son scénario et la moindre des lignes qui vont suivre. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**NOTE DE TRADUCTRICE :**

Bonjour chers lecteurs, fans de The Walking Dead et de Daryl, ou les ignorants qui se sont retrouvés ici en voyant que j'avais encore posté. C'est encore une traduction, oui. Je compte poster des textes de mon crus un peu plus tard. Les traductions sont aussi devenues une passion pour moi qui trouve que louper de jolies fanfictions telles que GRAVE ou CLOCKWORK à cause de la barrière de la langue est vraiment dommage. Je suis là pour y remédier. 'Grave' fut un véritable coup de coeur pour moi et il m'était impossible de ne pas la traduire, surtout qu'en m'organisant correctement, je pouvais y consacrer autant de temps qu'à l'écriture, sans me retrouver accablée. Clockwork fut le second.

Damaged Heroes est assez différente. Ce n'est évidemment pas le même fandom, mais je l'apprécie tout autant. Certains passages de cette fanfiction ne m'ont jamais quittée après ma lecture et je la trouve particulièrement belle. C'est une histoire d'espoir, dans une société qui est morte, envahie par l'Enfer. Elle est assez longue, sans prétentions, accessible à tous... mais c'est surtout l'ambiance et les personnages qui m'ont touchées. Je souhaitais la partager avec vous.

J'espère que la lecture vous enthousiasmera si, comme moi, vous êtes fans de Daryl Dixon. Le pairing peut paraître un peu étrange mais.. laissez-lui une chance.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas.

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lorsque Beth fermait les yeux, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était le visage de Carl juste après qu'il ait tiré sur ce garçon. Son expression la terrifiait. Ou, plus exactement, son absence d'expression. Il n'y avait rien, juste la noirceur là où il y aurait dû avoir de l'horreur et des remords. Il n'y avait absolument rien de tout cela.

La prison était envahie par les nouveaux de Woodbury et n'était plus du tout silencieuse à présent, mais dans la tête de Beth, il n'y avait rien d'autre que l'unique coup de feu qui faisait écho inlassablement à ses oreilles.

Comme si elle pouvait sentir son malaise, Judith commença à pleurer. Beth se tenait immobile, à regarder dans le vide, tout en ignorant l'enfant qu'elle avait dans les bras. Ses cris la firent redescendre sur terre.

Elle la berça doucement, essayant de la réconforter. Beth n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire au sujet de Carl. Elle pouvait voir son ami disparaître lentement sous ses yeux. De ce gamin dégingandé et gentil, il était devenu quelqu'un de terrifiant et froid.

Beth savait qu'il avait le béguin pour elle. Elle l'avait vu rougir, la regarder plus longuement, mais dernièrement ses yeux d'acier n'avaient rien laissé paraître de toute cette affection. Elle savait que Rick essayait de lui parler, mais il rencontrait beaucoup de difficultés. Elle espérait juste que le Carl qu'elle connaissait n'avait pas encore totalement disparu.

Les pleurs déchirants de Judith ne cessaient pas. Beth commença à se sentir troublée. Un bébé qui pleure n'avait normalement rien d'exceptionnel pour Beth parce qu'elle avait toujours su quoi faire, auparavant.

Mais maintenant, Beth n'arrivait pas à la calmer. Elle baissa des yeux inquiets sur le visage rouge de Judith, la suppliant silencieusement d'arrêter de pleurer. Si elle s'arrêtait, alors Beth pourrait plus clairement réfléchir à une solution pour aider Carl. Elle aurait pu trouver la bonne chose à dire, ou la bonne personne pour tout arranger et retrouver ce gamin adorable qu'il avait jadis été.

Deux mains rugueuses se glissèrent sous Judith, la soulevant hors des bras de Beth. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise, prête à protester, mais il s'agissait juste de Daryl.

— D'quoi tu te plains, demanda-t-il à Judith, tu veux juste qu'on fasse attention à toi, c'est ça ? C'est ça, petit botteur de cul.

Beth s'affala contre le mur, regardant Daryl bercer Judith et lui parler d'un ton apaisant. L'épuisement imprégnait chaque partie de son corps et elle fut soulagée quand les cris cessèrent. Elle leva les yeux vers Daryl et Beth dut admettre qu'il représentait un spectacle à lui seul à ce moment précis. Il venait évidemment de rentrer de la chasse; une feuille était perdue dans ses cheveux trop longs et du sang séché tachait son sourcil droit.

En levant les yeux de Judith, Daryl sembla remarquer Beth pour la première fois et elle remua, gênée par son regard et sa présence. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, ou n'avait pas confiance en lui, mais ils n'avaient tout simplement pas l'habitude d'être proches.

Son laconisme bourru la mettait mal à l'aise et elle préférait ne pas être sur son chemin, la plupart du temps. Il la contempla.

— T'vas bien ?

Sa voix douce avait disparue. Beth se força à hocher la tête. Daryl plissa les yeux, ne la croyant visiblement pas, mais il n'insista pas pour obtenir plus de détails.

— Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout, ajouta Beth pour se justifier.

— O.K.

La non-réponse de Daryl était suspicieuse.

— Je peux la reprendre, se hâta-t-elle de dire en sentant ses joues rougir.

Sans attendre la réponse de Dixon, elle se pencha en avant et récupéra Judith. Elle se retourna pour quitter le Bloc. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'extérieur et fut un moment éblouie par le soleil d'été. Elle garda les yeux plissés pour que sa vue s'adapte à la luminosité aveuglante.

En à peine un mois, de nombreux changements avaient eu lieu. Il y avait des plantations maintenant, faites par les réfugiés de Woodbury.

Elle trouva Carol assise seule à l'extérieur, réparant un vilain trou sur son chandail. Beth s'assit à côté d'elle sans un mot.

— Les nuits se refroidissent, déclara Carol en guise d'explications, répondant à la question silencieuse de Beth.

Lorsqu'elle n'entendit pas sa réponse, Carol leva les yeux. Quelque chose dans l'expression de Beth la força à poser son aiguille et à placer sa paume contre sa joue.

Les yeux de Beth se fermèrent avec le doux geste maternel. Elle était à quelques semaines de ses dix-huit ans, mais à ce moment précis, elle se sentait encore bien trop jeune.

— Tu veux en parler ? l'invita Carol.

Beth n'en avait pas vraiment envie, mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire.

— C'est à propos de Carl…

Mais elle s'interrompit. Peu de personnes connaissaient véritablement les vraies circonstances de son changement. Juste elle, son père et Rick, pensait-elle.

— Il semble juste différent, termina Beth avec hésitation.

— Il devrait l'être, non ? Tuer ce garçon n'a pas dû être simple pour lui.

Beth se mordit la lèvre. C'était le problème. Ca l'avait été. Trop facile.

— Tu es sûre que tu es juste inquiète pour Carl, chérie ?

L'inquiétude de Carol était évidente. Beth savait qu'elle était bien trop pâle, même si elle n'avait jamais eu une peau très colorée.

— Judith a été un peu difficile ces derniers temps. Je manque un peu de sommeil, avoua Beth.

Carol soupira avec bienveillance et lui tapota le genou.

— Elle paraît calme aujourd'hui.

— Daryl l'a calmée..

L'expression de Carol était soudainement plus affectueuse :

— Il a la touche magique. Elle l'aime bien.

Beth ressentit une déraisonnable douleur de jalousie. Judith devait l'aimer elle aussi, elle était celle qui la nourrissait au beau milieu de la nuit et lui changeait ses couches. Beth secoua la tête, honteuse de sa pensée. Son épuisement et son anxiété devaient peser plus lourdement sur ses épaules que ce qu'elle croyait, si elle commençait à accuser un bébé innocent de tous ses problèmes.

— Je vais la prendre un peu si tu veux, offrit gentiment Carol, tu devrais aller dormir un peu.

Beth fut reconnaissante et remis Judith à Carol, mais elle ne se rendit pas à l'intérieur. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air pour effacer toutes ses pensées néfastes. Elle commença à faire le tour de la cour pour se rendre de l'autre côté de la prison. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir avec une demi-douzaine d'yeux braqués sur elle.

C'était peut-être à cause de ses grands yeux innocents ou de son petit gabarit, parce que tout le monde semblait agir comme si elle était faible et avait continuellement besoin de protection quand elle était dans le coin.

Ils l'avaient laissée apprendre à tirer quand ils étaient à la ferme, mais son entraînement n'avait pas continué depuis qu'ils avaient pris la fuite, allant d'un endroit à un autre. Donc, par conséquent, elle était une piètre tireuse. Elle pourrait sans doute abattre facilement un rôdeur, si celui-ci était _très _lent et lui donnait assez de temps pour viser.

Son esprit dériva vers son dernier entretien avec Carl. Il maudissait les nouveaux habitants de la prison. Il n'avait pas confiance en eux, c'était relativement clair. Et il n'était pas le seul. Tous les anciens occupants restaient sur leurs gardes, se questionnant quant à leur fidélité, mais personne ne les regardait continuellement avec le flingue en main. Sauf Carl.

_— Range-le, avait-elle sifflé._

Il lui avait jeté un regard glacial et Beth s'était demandé un instant qui était cet inconnu et où leur gentil Carl avait disparu. Même en tuant sa mère, il n'avait pas eu l'air si … mort à l'intérieur.

_— T'as d'la merde dans les oreilles ? avait grogné une voix, celle de **Daryl.** Range ça !_

Et Carl avait rangé le pistolet. A contrecœur, certes, mais pendant une seconde, Beth avait vu une lueur de quelque chose qu'elle connaissait dans ses yeux. Beth s'arrêta net dans sa quiète promenade. _Daryl._ C'était ça. Daryl avait toujours fait réagir Carl. Il avait toujours fait ce que Daryl lui disait.

Si seulement elle pouvait l'expliquer à Daryl, il pourrait aider Carl. Elle le savait. Son ventre se tordit à l'idée d'approcher Dixon. Elle devait se rappeler que les apparences ne correspondaient pas à ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur des gens... Il se souciait du bien-être du groupe et de Carl. Il n'avait jamais été méchant avec elle avant, bourru et brutal, certes, mais jamais cruel. Il la traitait simplement comme une enfant. Elle avait toujours été classée dans la catégorie « personne à protéger », mais pas en tant que vrai contribuable au groupe. Pas une _adulte. _

Beth releva le menton. Eh bien, elle allait leur montrer. Elle ferait ce qu'il fallait faire.

Elle se retourna et fut immédiatement confrontée à l'haleine pourrie d'un rôdeur affamé. Beth cria automatiquement, reculant hors de sa portée. Elle était vraiment surprise. Comment était-il entré dans la cour de la prison ?

Son pouls battait furieusement dans sa carotide et elle chercha le couteau toujours accroché à sa ceinture. Il manquait la moitié du visage au rôdeur et ses dents étaient véritablement pourries.

Le couteau glissa entre ses doigts. Beth avait à peine touchée le manche. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de crier ni celle de se mettre à courir. Maintenant que la surprise initiale avait disparue, elle n'avait presque plus peur. Elle se contentait juste d'analyser la situation dans son ensemble.

Les mains du rôdeur saisirent ses épaules et il s'apprêtait à arracher un morceau de son cou. Beth songea à sa famille, son père, Maggie et Glenn. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, ils ne lui pardonneraient jamais. Beth inspira, essayant frénétiquement de trouver un échappatoire même si elle savait qu'au fond, il était trop tard.

Une flèche apparut de nulle part et transperça le crâne du rôdeur.

.

.

.

Daryl avait entendu le cri. Il était en train de se promener, recherchant un peu de paix et de calme. C'était son unique chance de trouver un peu de solitude dans cette foutue prison. Jurant violemment, il s'était mis à courir en direction du bruit.

Il avait évalué la scène du regard en quelques secondes. Il avait pris son arbalète et visé avant d'y avoir pensé. La flèche avait vite atteint le rôdeur et il pouvait voir la fine pluie de sang qui s'échappait de son crâne quand elle le perfora. Il s'était immédiatement effondré.

Il vit Beth tomber à genoux. Remettant l'arbalète sur son épaule, Daryl accourut, craignant le pire. Le visage de Beth était livide. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment un seul rôdeur était parvenu à rentrer et à échapper à la sécurité. Il n'y avait pas de failles.

Daryl s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Il attrapa ses poignets, tirant ses bras pour qu'il puisse les regarder. Ses yeux parcoururent sa peau à la recherche de toute trace de morsure. Ne trouvant rien, il sauta sur ses pieds, soulagé.

— Ca va ?

Beth ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle farfouillait dans la terre, à la recherche de quelque chose. Elle finit par le trouver et Daryl réalisa qu'il s'agissait de son couteau.

— Je l'ai laissé tombé, dit-elle simplement, c'est tellement stupide.

Elle secoua la tête, la voix étrangement éteinte. Son attitude blasée agaçait Daryl pour une raison quelconque. Où était la peur ? Où était la combativité ? Elle était affalée dans la boue comme si elle avait abandonné.

— T'as raison. C'est vraiment con !

Sa tête se releva face à son ton sévère.

— Tu devrais reprendre l'entraînement. J'serais pas toujours là pour sauver ton cul.

Daryl se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de se montrer si froid avec la gamine, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Tout le monde avait besoin de se défendre ici et si ses reproches sévères la poussaient à s'améliorer, alors tant mieux.

Deux tâches roses fleurirent sur ses joues. C'était une couleur choquante comparée au ton laiteux de sa peau. Il pouvait voir quelque chose briller dans ses yeux tout à coup. Une pensée que Daryl ne parvenait pas à deviner.

— Je vais te demander de passer un accord avec moi, dit-elle brusquement.

Daryl pencha la tête, curieux. Il plissa les yeux et Beth déglutit bruyamment.

— J't'écoute.

Beth ressemblait à un lapin effrayé pris entre les phares d'une voiture. Les yeux écarquillés et les membres tremblants. Mais quand elle parlait, elle était bel et bien déterminée.

— Je vais reprendre l'entraînement. Mais à deux conditions. D'abord, je veux que tu aides Carl à s'en sortir.

Daryl ouvrit la bouche, mais Beth l'empêcha de parler en continuant rapidement :

— Et si tu veux que je m'entraîne, tu devras être le seul à m'apprendre à le faire.

Daryl haussa un sourcil. Il résista à son instinct qui lui dictait de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. Il était fasciné, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu forcer Beth à lui demander ça alors qu'il semblait vraiment lui foutre les jetons depuis longtemps.

— Pourquoi tu crois que j'peux aider le gamin ?

Beth eut l'air surprise et Daryl rit, sans humour.

— Je sais comment il est devenu. J'suis pas aveugle.

— Il te respecte. Tu es probablement le seul vers qui il se tournerait.

— Rick… commença Daryl.

— Si tu as si bien vu comment ça se passe, alors tu sais parfaitement que Rick n'arrive à rien avec lui.

Daryl savait qu'elle avait raison.

— Et pourquoi tu veux que ce soit moi qui t'entraîne ?

— Pour que tu puisses me dire comment tu t'en sors avec Carl.

Daryl se redressa et contourna le rôdeur qu'il avait buté. Il tira la flèche hors de son crâne qui se libéra avec un pop humide. Il poussa le corps avec sa botte :

— P'tain de bâtard.

Il se défoulait, essayant de réfléchir de quelle manière refuser la demande de Beth. Il n'était pas exactement un expert quand il s'agissait d'apprendre à quelqu'un à vivre avec son côté obscur. Beth se releva lentement de sa position accroupie et regarda Daryl avec prudence.

— Je ne sais pas si je suis le seul... commença Daryl.

Impulsivement, Beth se pencha en avant et attrapa son poignet. Sa main avait l'air très blanche et très propre - et même minuscule - comparée à la sienne.

— S'il te plaît. Si tu ne le fais pas, je ne sais pas à qui d'autre le demander.

Les yeux de Daryl fixèrent d'abord sa main douce posée sur son bras, puis le désespoir infini dans ses grands yeux bleus. Il ne pouvait pas dire non face à une telle anxiété.

Il se détacha d'elle avec une douceur inhabituelle et hocha la tête. Il n'était pas vraiment convaincu d'être l'homme de la situation, ni même s'il pouvait vraiment réussir à quelque chose avec Carl. Rick avait été plus qu'un frère pour lui, bien plus que Merle n'avait jamais été et s'il lui devait bien quelque chose, c'était d'essayer d'aider son gamin s'il en était réellement capable.

Il sentit une douleur lui serrer les entrailles en songeant à Merle. Comme une légère culpabilité. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était pas vraiment un frère, en quelque sorte. Malgré le fait qu'il avait été le petit dernier, il s'était toujours chargé de prendre soin de son grand frère. S'il avait essayé avec plus de conviction, Merle aurait mieux réussi à s'intégrer. Peut-être que le résultat aurait été différent. Peut-être que Daryl n'aurait pas été obligé d'achever Merle.

Beth était encore debout, à regarder Daryl. Il espérait que ses pensées sombres ne s'étaient pas reflétées sur son visage. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, elle avait toujours été la plus innocente du groupe. La moins blessée. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, mais la pensée, vraie ou pas, le tira de sa rêverie morbide.

Dans la chaleur sèche de la Géorgie, le silence était ponctué par le chant des grillons. Daryl ne savait pas s'il devait ajouter quelque chose. Peut-être une courte déclaration pour dire qu'il s'engageait à essayer d'aider Carl.

Par-dessus-tout, Beth semblait encore plus mal à l'aise que lui, ce qui était une nouveauté en soi. Beth lui rappelait les cheerleaders qu'il avait vues au lycée, les rares fois où il avait décidé de s'y rendre. Jolie et blonde, qui dédaignait toujours son apparence et sa condition économique bien faible, par sa simple existence. Mais il n'avait jamais entendu un mot de sa bouche qui pourrait correspondre à sa pensée et après l'affaire de la tentative de suicide, elle semblait beaucoup moins agaçante que les adolescentes dont il se souvenait.

Toute cette merde dehors l'avait sans doute forcée à grandir très vite. Daryl pouvait comprendre. Il pouvait à peine se souvenir du moment où il était sorti de l'enfance; il avait toujours pris soin de lui-même dès son plus jeune âge. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'y aurait jamais eu personne pour s'assurer qu'il mangeait ou allait à l'école.

Brisant le moment inconfortable qui les torturait tous les deux, Daryl se détourna sans un mot. Il avait un gamin à aider, pour l'amour du ciel...

* * *

_**Voilà... c'est en quelque sorte le chapitre qui met en place toute l'histoire. Et elle est tout de même assez mouvementée et très réaliste concernant la série. L'histoire prend place juste après la saison 3, comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné. **_

_**N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, l'auteure et moi en serions ravies. **_

_**A très bientôt, **_

_**~Votre Humble Traductrice. **_


	2. Chapter 2

******DISCLAIMER :** —The Walking Dead, Daryl Dixon et les personnages (…) appartiendront toujours à leurs créateurs. **« DAMAGED HEROES »** appartiendra toujours à _MonDieu666_, (qui m'a donné son autorisation pour traduire sa fanfiction) ainsi que son scénario et la moindre des lignes qui vont suivre. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**NOTE DE TRADUCTRICE :**

Merci beaucoup aux revieweuses ! J'espère que l'aventure de "DAMAGED HEROES" vous plaira jusqu'à la fin. En tout cas, j'ai toujours trouvé que cette histoire était magnifique sur plusieurs points. Mais je suppose qu'on viendra à en reparler dans quelques temps.

Je ne m'étends pas plus sur le sujet et vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2  
.**

**.**

**.**

Beth le regarda s'éloigner. Ses doigts tremblaient un peu et si elle était sincère envers elle-même, cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa rencontre avec le rôdeur. Elle en avait assez vu jusqu'ici pour être aujourd'hui complètement insensible face à la chair pourrie et la mort en général. Une fois le danger passé, tout redevenait normal. C'était comme ça, à présent.

Non. Elle était troublée à cause de sa conversation avec Daryl. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle avait réussi à parler avec autant de détermination en regardant son visage froid et incrédule.

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il l'envoie tout bonnement paître, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il savait parfaitement ce qui était en train d'arriver à Carl et honnêtement, elle avait été stupide de penser qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il était un excellent traqueur et chasseur. Ce qui exigeait un sens aiguë de l'observation et Beth ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait cru que ses talents s'arrêtaient seulement aux proies et pas aux gens en général.

Beth laissa Daryl prendre une certaine distance avant de le suivre. Ses épaules droites et sa façon de marcher laissaient voir qu'il en avait ras-le-bol. Mais au moins, il avait dit oui et Beth était contente de cette victoire.

Quand elle atteignit la zone la plus peuplée de la prison, Beth aperçut Maggie, de garde près de la clôture. Les yeux méfiants de sa sœur étaient fixés à l'extérieur et sur les réfugiés. Les personnes qui venaient de Woodbury étaient pour la plupart beaucoup trop jeunes pour se battre ou au contraire, beaucoup trop âgées. Il n'y avait pas énormément de combattants parmi eux, mais on ne pouvait jamais savoir d'où allait venir la menace, ces jours-ci.

La main de Maggie reposait sur le manche de son couteau. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle se sentait en danger, mais c'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise. Elle l'avait presque constamment à la main. Beth était un peu jalouse de la force de sa sœur. Maggie n'aurait jamais laissé tomber son couteau. Daryl n'aurait jamais dû avoir à la sauver. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle ils écoutaient toujours quand Maggie parlait et que Beth restait silencieuse, même si elle n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune que Maggie.

Beth a vu quelque chose briller au doigt de sa sœur.

— C'est très joli, tu sais.

Même si elle savait que Maggie ne l'avait pas vue s'approcher, elle ne sursauta même pas sous la surprise.

— De quoi ?

— La bague. Tu la portes depuis quand ?

— Depuis que nous avons en quelque sorte gagné, répondit Maggie avec un sourire.

— Oui, en quelque sorte, dit Beth.

_Mais à quel prix ? _C'était ce qu'elle ne dit pas. Aucun d'entre eux ne mentionnait que le gouverneur était encore là, quelque part. Il était encore une menace, bien sûr, mais bien moins dangereux depuis qu'il avait perdu presque toute son armée.

— Ca me rappelle Peter Pan.

Maggie avait l'air abasourdie.

— Quoi ?

— Le Gouverneur, répondit Beth.

Elle marcha près de la clôture, les doigts s'enroulant à travers les anneaux. Elle regarda avec nostalgie vers l'extérieur.

— Comment ça ?

Maggie était franchement amusée des pensées vagabondes de sa sœur.

— Dans le livre, chaque fois que quelqu'un dit qu'il ne croit pas aux fées, une fée meurt. Je me demandais si le Gouverneur perdrait toute sa puissance si plus personne ne croyait en lui.

— Non, répondit fermement Maggie, le gouverneur n'est pas comme ça. Il n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de soutien, mais il est toujours dangereux. On doit continuer à s'en souvenir !

Maggie regarda sa sœur pour s'assurer que son message restera ancré en elle. Beth n'était pas en désaccord. Elle n'aurait jamais osé penser que le Gouverneur était inoffensif.

— C'était juste une idée, dit-elle en essayant d'apaiser Maggie.

Le regard sauvage qui surgissait de temps en temps des yeux de Maggie chaque fois qu'on parlait du Gouverneur commença à disparaître. Mais il y avait encore une solide colère glaciale au fond de ses yeux.

Carl n'était pas le seul possédant une part obscure. La différence était que Maggie n'avait pas autant changé. Elle aimait Glenn, elle taquinait Beth – elle continuait à vivre. Maggie n'effrayait pas Beth.

Elle s'épargna une seconde pour prier. Elle priait de moins en moins ces jours-ci, pensant que Dieu avait déjà entendu ses prières et était trop occupé à écouter tout le monde, surtout au beau milieu de l'Apocalypse. Mais elle pria pour que Daryl réussisse à aider Carl, car Carl devait rester ce qu'il avait toujours été, pour le groupe, pour que cette grande famille ne soit pas brisée.

.

.

.

Daryl trouva Carl le lendemain matin, en train de polir son flingue. Il ne les avait jamais vu l'un sans l'autre ces jours-ci et Daryl pouvait parfaitement voir pourquoi Beth était si inquiète, au point de venir lui demander de l'aide. Maintenant, il avait l'obligation de la former et de l'entraîner contre les rôdeurs, quelque chose dont il était sûr dont son père serait _ravi_. Mais un seul problème à la fois.

— Prends tes affaires et de l'eau. Tu viens chasser avec moi aujourd'hui, déclara Daryl sans préambule.

Carl cligna des yeux, mais ne montra aucune réaction.

— Je suis occupé, dit-il avant de retourner à son _occupation. _

Daryl fixa le dessus de sa tête. Il avait bien besoin d'une coupe de cheveux, mais Daryl ne pouvait sûrement pas se permettre de critiquer le gamin à ce sujet. Il en avait besoin lui aussi.

— T'as l'impression que je t'ai posé une question ? grogna-t-il, ramasse toute ta merde et on y va.

Carl réagit à ce ton de voix. Le ton qui lui disait qu'une bonne claque sur le crâne suivrait s'il continuait à jouer la forte tête et s'il n'agissait pas vite. Daryl s'en doutait parce que, à cet instant précis, il ressemblait à son propre père. Il rejeta un sentiment de culpabilité qui le dérangeait. Il obtenait des résultats et il n'avait pas l'intention de lever la main sur le gamin.

La hâte de Carl face à l'obligation montrait que le môme avait encore un sens aigu de la préservation de soi, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas complètement foutu. Daryl regarda Carl se diriger rapidement à l'autre bout du bloc et crut entendre un petit rire. C'était Merle, et bien sûr, c'était dans sa tête. Marrant de savoir à quel point la Mort n'avait jamais empêché Daryl de se disputer longuement avec son frère aîné. Pire encore, Daryl perdait toujours dans ces disputes.

Carl revint en traînant les pieds et en regardant le sol.

— J'sais, j'sais, dit Daryl d'une voix traînante, comment j'peux oser t'empêcher de jouer au bad boy solitaire ?

— Je ne joue pas, articula Carl.

Daryl entendit la colère sous-jacente dans la voix du gamin mais l'ignora complètement.

— Moi non plus. On y va. Y'a pas mal de bouches à nourrir.

Carl grommela quelque chose d'indistinct.

— On s'plaint pas, on avance, le coupa Daryl d'une voix forte.

On ne gagnait pas avec Daryl Dixon.

Alors qu'ils quittaient le bloc, Daryl vit Beth debout dans l'ombre, le visage à moitié caché, mais ses grands yeux bleus étaient lumineux et plein d'espoir.

Daryl voulut lui dire '_Ne sois pas si heureuse, gamine. Ce sera ton tour de souffrir pour m'avoir foutu dans ce putain de pétrin.' _

Carl était à la traîne, que ce soit inconsciemment ou délibérément, Daryl s'en foutait. Il poussa fermement Carl entre les omoplates du bout de son arbalète.

Ils atteignirent enfin le calme complet de la forêt. Pas de voix humaines pour les embêter, seulement le chant des oiseaux et le bruit du vent. Daryl trouvait effectivement l'endroit calme et reposant, même si Carl faisait toujours la gueule.

Chaque fois qu'il essayait de se plaindre, il recevait une réponse rapide de Daryl qui ressemblait à « Ferme ta gueule ».

Daryl avait connu Carl quand il était encore un gamin gentil et mignon, bien qu'agaçant. Il était moins convaincu par son nouveau caractère de trou du cul, mais il ne doutait pas du mal-être qui était bien caché en dessous de tout ça.

Daryl ne s'attendait pas à trouver quoi que ce soit à chasser, les bois étaient presque dépeuplés entre les gens de la prison et les rôdeurs. Il fut surpris quand il vit trois écureuils monter le long d'un arbre, visiblement en train de se poursuivre. Ils avaient presque l'air en train de jouer et pendant un bref instant, Daryl répugnait à les tuer, mais son estomac affamé éclipsa toute sorte d'affection qu'il ressentait pour les animaux de la forêt.

Carl n'avait pas l'air impressionné par leur découverte. Fini l'enfant qui était resté immobile à admirer un cerf, sans pouvoir le tuer.

Daryl le regarda du coin de l'œil, n'aimant pas son expression. C'était une chose d'être fatigué du monde d'aujourd'hui, la vie n'était pas facile pour lui depuis qu'il était gosse. Carl n'avait pas assez de tripes pour être à ce point cynique.

— Tiens, lança calmement Daryl en lui tendant l'arbalète.

Cela lui valut une réaction. Carl avait l'air surpris. Daryl ne laissait jamais personne toucher à son arbalète. Un flash d'excitation passa sur son visage, avant qu'il ne reprenne son expression stoïque, mais concentrée.  
Daryl plissa les yeux en regardant les écureuils, apparemment inconscients de leur présence. C'était impossible que Carl puisse toucher l'un d'entre eux, mais bien plus probable qu'ils se disperseraient tous parce qu'il les louperait. Daryl pouvait parfaitement sacrifier un bon repas contre un instant où Carl montrerait une émotion humaine. Il espérait juste que parmi ces écureuils, il y avait un mâle et une femelle. Les humains n'étaient pas les seuls à devoir copuler pour repeupler le coin.

Carl avait déjà vu Daryl charger son arbalète l'an dernier, donc il connaissait la théorie, même s'il n'avait jamais été autorisé à poser un seul doigt dessus. Daryl l'avait déjà menacé pour avoir simplement osé se pencher dessus et ce jour-là, il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

Les dents de Carl étaient serrées alors qu'il luttait pour la charger. Daryl fit semblant de ne rien remarquer.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prends autant de temps ? J'aurai eu le temps de me faire une putain de tasse de thé.

— T'as qu'à t'en faire une, alors, lâcha Carl.

Daryl sentit un sourire étirer le coin de ses lèvres face au culot de Carl. Ravalant son sourire, il dit :

— Un putain de rôdeur aurait eu le temps de les bouffer et ils ont même pas d'cerveau !

Il vit les épaules de Carl se tendre et il savait qu'il l'avait énervé. Eh bien, si Beth voulait une approche douce, il n'était sans doute pas la bonne personne.

Dans un geste puissant que seule la force et la détermination aurait pu faire, Carl chargea finalement l'arbalète. Un sourire rayonnant illumina son visage, trop heureux de ce qu'il avait accompli pour songer à reprendre sa façade maussade. Daryl savait qu'il devrait le féliciter. Et s'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il l'aurait sans doute fait.

— T'as seulement fait la moitié du boulot. Tu dois encore tirer.

Carl leva l'arbalète vers les écureuils et ferma un œil. Première erreur. Daryl ne le corrigea pas. Carl attendit que l'un d'eux se perche sur une branche avant de tirer. La flèche se planta à la base du tronc d'arbre. Le bruit et les vibrations de l'impact fit fuir les écureuils et suscita un juron de la part de Carl, qui aurait pu faire frémir Daryl s'il avait été impressionnable.

Carl avait l'air d'avoir envie de jeter l'arbalète dans un accès de fureur, mais il se retint. Bon à savoir que Dark Carl avait encore un peu de savoir vivre. Jeter l'arbalète reviendrait à poignarder Daryl en plein cœur.

— Eh bien, à quoi tu t'attendais pour une première fois ? lança Daryl sans sympathie. T'as besoin de t'entraîner.

Quelque chose dans la voix de Daryl força Carl à le fixer, en attendant la suite.

— Si j'me fais un peu trop chier, je t'entraînerais.

C'était une belle façon de dire « arrête de jouer au con et t'auras un bonbon ».

— Ca me semble bien, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

Mais Daryl savait qu'il était excité.

— On rentre. On va raconter ton grand échec à tout le monde. Allez magne-toi.

Il fit un geste pour que Carl passe devant lui. C'était une bonne première. Daryl ne s'attendait pas à ce que tout redevienne comme avant, comme par magie, avec une seule conversation, surtout qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé au môme. Mais il avait réussi à ce que Carl ressente quelque chose en une seule seconde et c'était un très bon début.

Ils prirent le chemin du retour jusqu'à la prison et Carl régla son pas sur le sien, espérant ne pas terroriser tout le monde. Daryl passa devant Carol qui montait la garde.

— Tu fais du baby-sitting maintenant ? demanda Carol avec un ton léger.

Daryl remarqua, pas pour la première fois, à quel point elle avait changé. Le premier jour où il l'avait rencontrée, elle n'était qu'une souris qui n'aurait jamais osé dire d'arrêter s'il avait essayé de la tuer. Maintenant, elle taquinait joyeusement Daryl à chaque occasion.

Elle ne l'évitait pas en se faufilant devant lui comme le faisait Beth.

— Ouais, c'est mon nouveau grade, il lança par-dessus son épaule.

Si Rick était son grand frère, alors Carol était la sage sœur aînée.

— Enervé ?

Daryl ne prit pas la peine de lui demander comment elle l'avait deviné, parce qu'il semblait que Carol était au courant de tout sur la prison. Elle avait appris à se méfier de l'attitude d'Ed au fil des ans. La prudence avait disparue, mais la tendance était restée. Quand vous passiez tant d'années dans une relation abusive, vous deveniez beaucoup plus doué pour lire les émotions des autres.

— Un peu. C'pas si important.

Carol acquiesça et tourna son attention vers l'extérieur.

— On dirait qu'il y en a plus que d'habitude, remarqua-t-elle.

Daryl savait qu'elle parlait des rôdeurs et il était d'accord avec elle. Ils en rencontraient de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci. Comme ils restaient de l'autre côté de la clôture, ils n'étaient pas une grande menace. Ils devraient cependant les abattre dans peu de temps. Un grand troupeau pourrait facilement abattre la clôture ou la rentre moins solide.

— Va manger quelque chose, ajouta Carol distraitement.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur un rôdeur particulièrement jeune et Daryl savait qu'elle pensait à Sophia. Il serra doucement son épaule avant de se diriger vers la prison. Il avait à peine passé le pas de la porte qu'il se retrouva déjà bombardé de questions.

— Comment ça s'est passé ? exigea une voix claire et forte.

Beth. Apparemment, elle ne le craignait plus tant que ça.

— Bonjour Daryl ! Comment ça va Daryl ? Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? dit-il sèchement en soulignant son manque de politesse.

Beth rougit. La fin du monde ne signifiait en aucun cas que les filles Greene avaient le droit de négliger leur éducation, même si elles s'adressaient à un _redneck_ comme lui.

— Désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Daryl haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas été offensé, mais maintenant qu'il savait à quel point elle rougissait facilement, il y aurait probablement beaucoup de possibilité pour la taquiner. Il avait besoin d'un passe-temps.

— Pas grave.

— Alors ? insista Beth sans se laisser décourager.

— 's'est bien passé.

Daryl savait parfaitement qu'il était laconique. Pendant un bref instant, il remarqua sa frustration face à ses réponses à peines articulées.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est bien passé ?

— On a plus tiré sur des trucs que parlé.

Beth était incrédule :

— Mais tu as dit…

— J'ai dit que je l'aiderai et je vais le faire, mais ce sera sous _mes _conditions. Pas de conneries copain-copain. On s'entendrait pas d'toute façon.

Beth étouffa une protestation et Daryl souhaita un instant qu'elle dise ce qu'elle pensait. Il pourrait se disputer avec cette jolie colombe tous les jours de la semaine si elle lui donnait l'occasion.

— D'accord, parfait, dit-elle finalement et elle se retourna pour le laisser tranquille.

— Où tu vas ? J'en ai pas fini avec toi, cria Daryl.

Beth s'arrêta dans son élan, essayant clairement de comprendre ce à quoi il pensait.

— J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire avec Carl. Maintenant, tu dois commencer l'entraînement.

— Ici ? demanda Beth avec incertitude.

— Non, il renifla, ton père me dépecerait vivant s'il sait que j't'apprends des trucs.

— Maggie se bat, souligna Beth.

— Ouaip, mais t'es son bébé. La p'tite mignonne et fragile qu'il doit protéger.

Daryl remarqua que le mot bébé touchait une corde sensible. Beth s'était visiblement raidie et les tâches rouges qui s'étendaient sur ses joues n'avaient rien à voir avec l'embarras. Il avait tapé dans le mille, cependant. Hershel était un homme bon et Daryl avait beaucoup de respect pour lui, mais il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il laissait Maggie participer aux batailles et traitait Beth comme si elle était faite de verre —en dehors du fait qu'elle était sa cadette.

Personnellement, Daryl ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'elle apprenne à se protéger.

Daryl l'entraîna à l'extérieur, là où il savait que leur conversation ne serait pas écoutée par des oreilles indiscrètes. C'était relativement un endroit privé et Hershel aurait du mal à y aller avec ses béquilles. Même s'il essayait de cacher ses difficultés.

Beth croisa les bras, sur la défensive depuis qu'il l'avait définie comme un bébé.

— Alors, apprends-moi des choses.

Daryl se figea. Pour une raison quelconque, ce qu'elle venait de dire avait quelques connotations vaguement sales. Quelque chose dans la façon dont elle avait dit « choses » impliquait toutes sortes de « choses » perverses.

En regardant son visage, il comprit qu'elle n'avait rien voulu dire de fâcheux et Daryl se demanda ce qui n'allait pas avec lui quand il avait pu penser que la petite Beth Greene avait pu penser au sexe. C'était une adolescente et il était un putain d'homme adulte.

— Baston, dit-il en s'adressant à personne en particulier, à l'exception de peut-être le bon Dieu.

— On commence par quoi ? Je sais déjà comment on tue des rôdeurs.

— J'ai vu des certains trucs qui m'disaient le contraire, répondit-il d'une voix traînante.

Beth fronça les sourcils.

— Des techniques de base. Si jamais tu dois te battre avec quelqu'un.

Beth n'avait pas besoin de lui demander pourquoi elle aurait besoin de se concentrer sur comment se battre avec un être humain. Ils en avaient tous eu la preuve il y a peu de temps. Comme avec Carl, il allait devoir s'y prendre à petits pas avec Beth. Elle n'était pas totalement sans savoir. Elle savait comment tirer et elle avait envie de vivre, ce qui était deux facteurs importants, mais Beth n'avait pas vraiment envie de se battre. Elle n'avait pas la même étincelle qui coulait dans les veines de Maggie.

Pas assez de tripes, c'est ce que Merle aurait dit.

Eh bien, Daryl ferait en sorte de changer cela. Il lui montra en premier lieu comment donner un bon coup de poing, le pouce placé de manière à ne pas casser.

C'était beaucoup plus relaxant que d'être avec Carl. Beth ne voulait pas nécessairement être là, mais au moins, elle ne fulminait pas. Elle continuait à poser des questions au sujet de Carl, comme s'il gardait délibérément un secret pour l'énerver.

— Concentre-toi où t'arriveras à rien, reprocha-t-il.

Il essayait de garder une voix plus douce. Carl répondait à la force, mais il pensait encore que Beth était comme un animal effrayé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il la rendait si nerveuse, mais il était évident que c'était l'effet qu'il avait sur elle, surtout quand il élevait la voix quand il se sentait frustré par ses erreurs.

Daryl n'était pas impressionné par ses faibles coups de poings qui atteignaient ses paumes ouvertes. Ils ne briseraient même pas une feuille de papier et blesseraient encore moins un être humain.

— T'essaies même pas, lança-t-il sèchement oubliant son auto-promesse d'être gentil avec Beth.

— J'essaie ! affirma-t-elle.

Elle mit un peu plus de force dans son prochain coup de poing.

— Pathétique, répliqua-t-il.

Sa bouche se serra dans une ligne mince et elle essaya à nouveau. C'était déjà beaucoup mieux pour le moment et Daryl se rendit compte qu'il la guidait dans la bonne direction. Sur une intuition, il baissa les mains :

— Que Dieu nous aide si on doit compter sur toi. On serait tous morts.

Il se tourna à moitié avec l'intention de partir. Beth poussa un petit cri de colère et frappa sa joue. Pas assez fort pour le mettre à genoux, mais suffisamment pour laisser une ecchymose. L'angle maladroit avait fait en sorte que ses doigts heurtent plus durement sa peau. Daryl pouvait sentir un mince filet de sang glisser le long de sa joue. C'était juste une petite coupure et loin d'être en colère, il se sentait heureux.

Le visage de Beth était subitement consterné.

— Je suis vraiment désolée Daryl, haleta-t-elle.

— Je vais bien.

Il avait reçu tellement de coup dans sa vie que sa tête était devenue bien plus dure.

— Mais tu saignes, nota Beth avec inquiétude, laisse-moi regarder.

Pour la première fois, Daryl entendu un ordre provenant de la bouche de Beth. Il fit un pas hésitant vers elle, mais pas assez près pour qu'elle puisse avoir un bon aperçu. Elle redressa la tête et ferma la distance. Avec des mains habiles et douces, elle le força à pencher la tête pour mieux voir.

Qui aurait su qu'il fallait que ce soit une urgence médicale pour que Beth prenne de l'assurance ? La jeune fille n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. En cet instant, elle ressemblait bien plus à une femme confiante qui était habituée à écouter les gens. Il rejeta cette pensée. C'était une chose stupide de toute façon. Il avait probablement passé trop de temps au soleil.

— C'est pas profond, songea-t-elle.

Daryl aurait pu le lui dire, mais il garda sa bouche fermée. A sa grande surprise, elle dénoua la chemise attachée autour de sa taille et utilisa l'ourlet pour essuyer le sang. Beth dut se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour combler la différence de hauteur. Debout à côté d'elle, il se rendit compte à quel point Beth était minuscule. Maggie avait clairement obtenu des gènes d'Amazone.

Contre toute attente, elle leva la main pour toucher la cicatrice près de la racine de ses cheveux.

— C'est quoi ça ?

— Une balle, répondit Daryl d'un ton bourru.

Elle se tenait trop près de lui et il pouvait sentir son souffle. Elle le touchait doucement.

— Je m'en souviens, déclara-t-elle.

Elle sembla brusquement se rappeler d'à quel point elle était proche de lui. Elle fit un pas en arrière et à la consternation de Daryl, il vit qu'elle rougissait à nouveau. Avec une horreur abjecte, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule.

C'était juste une ado, il n'avait pas le droit de réagir de cette manière. C'était à cause de sa foutue compassion, se dit-il, et il ne s'y était juste pas attendu. Elle était habituée à prendre soin des autres, se souvint-il. Beth et Carol assistaient souvent Hershel s'il avait besoin d'aide médicale. Elle élevait pratiquement Judith. La blessure de Daryl venait juste de déclencher son instinct maternel.

— Je dois rentrer, j'ai laissé Judith avec Sasha, balbutia Beth.

Elle disparut avant que Daryl n'ait pu prononcer un seul mot. Il resta debout au même endroit, en se demandant juste ce qui venait de se passer.


	3. Chapter 3

******DISCLAIMER :** —The Walking Dead, Daryl Dixon et les personnages (…) appartiendront toujours à leurs créateurs. **« DAMAGED HEROES »** appartiendra toujours à _MonDieu666_, (qui m'a donné son autorisation pour traduire sa fanfiction) ainsi que son scénario et la moindre des lignes qui vont suivre. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**NOTE DE TRADUCTRICE :**

Merci beaucoup aux revieweuses et à toutes les lectrices silencieuses ! J'espère que l'aventure de "DAMAGED HEROES" vous plaira jusqu'à la fin. En tout cas, j'ai toujours trouvé que cette histoire était magnifique sur plusieurs points. Mais je suppose qu'on viendra à en reparler dans quelques temps.

Je ne m'étends pas plus sur le sujet et vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beth parvint enfin à contrôler son visage au moment où elle tomba sur Sasha. Elle sentait encore la chaleur sur ses joues, mais cela pourrait facilement s'expliquer avec le soleil qui brûlait à l'extérieur.

La femme de Woodbury avait des gestes naturels avec Judith et Beth demanda si elle avait un jour eu des enfants. Sasha secoua tristement la tête. Beth savait pourquoi. Ce n'était pas un monde idéal pour élever des enfants.

Tyreese et Sasha avaient été plus rapidement acceptés dans le groupe que les autres résidents de Woodbury. Ils avaient un sens inné de l'honneur. Surtout Ty. C'était un homme doux qui donnait l'impression que chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche avait été longuement examiné et soupesé.

— Tout va bien, chérie ? demanda Sasha à Beth.

Sasha était fortement attentive et avait facilement noté son malaise. Beth ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Non, elle n'allait pas si bien, mais elle ne pouvait pas expliquer la véritable raison puisqu'elle ne la comprenait tout simplement pas elle-même. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'à cet instant, debout en examinant Daryl, il s'était passé quelque chose. Elle avait eu pleinement conscience qu'elle touchait un homme. Qu'il sentait la forêt, la sueur et le sang, mais cela ne ressemblait en rien à une mauvaise odeur. Beth avait éprouvé une intense sensation quelque part dans son ventre qui lui rappelait horriblement des insectes qui grouillaient. Elle savait ce que c'était parce qu'elle avait déjà ressenti ça quand elle avait laissé Jimmy glisser sa main sous sa chemise et sur son soutien-gorge.

Essuyer le sang du visage de Daryl ne devrait pas avoir évoqué une réaction similaire. Beth n'avait pas encore dix-huit ans à ce jour, elle n'était qu'une gamine aux yeux de Daryl. C'était stupide. Elle mit ça sur le compte de sa reconnaissance envers lui parce qu'il aidait Carl.

Sasha la regardait encore, en attente d'une réponse et Beth plaqua un sourire sur son visage.

— Je vais bien.

Sasha ne sembla pas la croire, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention d'insister.

Beth se sentit mieux quand Judith fut de retour dans ses bras. C'était une situation qu'elle connaissait parfaitement et son sentiment de contrôle lui revint. Pour penser à autre chose, Beth se leva pour trouver le lait en poudre. Elle sentit un pincement d'inquiétude lui étreindre la poitrine quand elle vit ce qu'il en restait. Il n'y en avait plus que pour quelques jours. Beth se réprimanda, se demandant comment elle avait pu oublier qu'ils allaient manquer de lait.

Beth avait été trop occupé avec Carl. Une lueur de colère traversa son visage et se dirigea abusivement à Carl. S'il n'avait pas été si égoïste et égocentrique, elle aurait pu faire autre chose que de se soucier de _lui. _Elle aurait pu s'occuper correctement de Judith. C'était son rôle, après tout.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre et Beth partit à la recherche de Rick. Elle le trouva près du générateur.

Ignorant tout de sa présence, Rick jura bruyamment. Son visage, lorsqu'il remarqua Beth debout derrière lui avec sa fille dans ses bras, la fit rire. Rick était un parfait gentleman et semblait toujours penser que jurer devant une femme n'était pas une bonne chose à faire. Elle pointa le générateur du menton et demanda :

— Tu crois que tu peux réparer ça ?

Rick essuya la sueur de son front avec un petit sourire contrit.

— Eh bien, je ne suis pas vraiment mécanicien…

— Ce serait bien d'avoir un peu de lumière ici, songea Beth.

— C'est vrai. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda-t-il avec gentillesse.

— C'est Judith, commença-t-elle.

Rick se tendit instantanément, alerte :

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Non, non, s'empressa-t-elle de minimiser, même si c'était un sujet important. On est un peu à court de lait en poudre. Il y en a beaucoup moins que je ne le pensais.

Les mots suivants sortirent avec précipitation.

— C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû mieux surveiller nos réserves.

— On a tous été très occupés ces derniers temps, Beth, la rassura-t-il, il y a eu beaucoup de changement.

Dans les profondeurs de ses yeux, Beth vit un soupçon de ténèbres. Depuis la mort de Lori, Rick avait énormément souffert, mais il semblait recoller lentement les morceaux. Pourtant, il lui avait fallu beaucoup plus de temps pour éradiquer complètement les pensées destructrices que Rick avait connu.

— Je te remercie de me tenir au courant, Beth.

Rick saisit un chiffon pour retirer toute trace de graisse sur ses doigts.

— Je vais organiser une course dès que possible.

Rick s'était retourné un instant et Beth savait qu'il était en train de réfléchir au problème, retournant tout dans sa tête. Beth, après avoir bien joué son rôle, quitta la pièce où régnait une chaleur étouffante.

Quand Judith fut enfin endormie, Beth la déposa dans le petit berceau confortable dans la cellule de Carol et partit ensuite à sa recherche. Elle la trouva en train de faire la lessive avec Karen.

Karen avait perdu son fils sous les balles du Gouverneur et Beth pouvait voir l'innommable tristesse qui était toujours sur son visage. Carol l'aidait comme elle le pouvait, comprenant parfaitement ce que c'était que de perdre un enfant.

Beth se proposa pour les aider. Avec autant d'habitants supplémentaire, une paire de mains en plus ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Dès qu'elle coula ses mains dans l'eau savonneuse, elle laissa échapper un sifflement.

— Ca va ? demanda Carol.

Beth se rendit compte qu'on lui avait posé beaucoup de fois cette question durant ces derniers jours. Et même si elle savait que c'était pour bien faire, elle commençait à enrager. Ils poussaient juste la définition que Daryl avait fait d'elle : une enfant fragile et inutile.

— C'est juste un peu chaud, mentit-elle.

En réalité, elle savait pourquoi ses mains l'avaient piqué quand elle les avait mouillées. C'était parce qu'elle avait frappé Daryl. Elles avaient étaient abîmées et fragilisées aux articulations. Beth n'avait pas envie de s'en plaindre, surtout depuis qu'elle avait tout de même réussi à faire saigner Daryl.

Beth serra les dents. Elle allait s'endurcir, si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle puisse faire. Elle allait devenir une femme sur qui le groupe pouvait compter. Beth ne laisserait jamais tomber un couteau à nouveau.

.

.

.

Daryl fut un peu surpris quand Beth détala loin de lui. Qu'avait-elle vu sur son visage ? Il gémit. C'était toujours comme ça avec les femmes, quel que soit leur âge. Il les repoussait toujours, peu importe ce qu'il faisait.

Il réussit à obtenir quelques heures de paix, ce qui aurait paru comme une bénédiction normalement, mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait juste seul avec ses propres pensées. Des pensées qui le rendaient mal à l'aise et incertain.

Daryl fut soulagé quand Rick vint le chercher. Il était encore plus sale que d'habitude, couvert de graisse, de saleté et de poussière.

— Tu joues encore avec ce générateur ? J'arrête pas d'te le dire, mec, ce truc est mort.

Rick sourit légèrement.

— Sans doute, avoua-t-il, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

— Tout ce que t'veux, répondit-il sans hésitation.

– On est à court de lait en poudre. Tu penses pouvoir aller faire une course rapide et essayer de grappiller quelques trucs ?

— Ouaip, accepta-t-il, mais j'ai aussi une faveur.

Rick avait l'air surpris Daryl n'avait jamais rien demandé.

— Dis-moi.

— Laisse-moi emmener Carl. J'pense que ça lui ferait du bien.

Rick pensait qu'il aurait dû dire non. Mais il savait mieux que quiconque que Carl s'entendait mieux avec Daryl et il espérait qu'il arriverait à quelque chose. Un changement de décor, une promenade, ferait sans doute beaucoup de bien à Carl.

— Bien sûr.

Les mots étaient sortis bien vite de sa bouche. Mais la lueur dans ses yeux parlait bien plus. Il suppliait Daryl de prendre soin de son fils, même si une partie de lui estimait qu'il l'avait déjà perdu depuis longtemps.

Daryl ne parla pas à Carl de la course qui était prévue, mais il le réveilla à l'aube en criant dans son oreille. Carl avait sursauté, tendant automatiquement la main pour son pistolet, mais Daryl l'avait déjà mis hors de sa portée.

— Arrête de me regarder comme ça. On sort !

Daryl s'amusa en le regardant rentrer dans ses vêtements, hébété. Il s'avérait que Carl n'était pas quelqu'un de matinal, mais encore, ce n'était qu'un adolescent.

La prison était silencieuse. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour que la plupart des gens soient déjà debout, mais comme si elle avait un sixième sens, Beth était déjà là, à les regarder partir. Il jura dans sa barbe. La gamine n'était pas décidée à lâcher Carl, ou quoi ?

Daryl salua Glenn dans la tour de garde en pointant son arbalète. Le jeune homme tendit son fusil en guise de réponse.

Carl traînait les pieds et Daryl le laissa faire pour cette fois ce n'était pas parce qu'il boudait, mais parce qu'il était à peine réveillé. Quand il le sentit suffisamment sorti de sa torpeur, il lui expliqua le plan. Carl était incrédule.

— Tu veux aller à Woodbury ? Mais c'est dangereux !

Daryl était plutôt d'accord avec le gamin. Une partie de lui soupçonnait que le Gouverneur y revienne furtivement, comme un rat retournerait dans son nid vide. Il était probablement là-bas maintenant, hantant les rues abandonnées de Woodbury comme un fantôme cinglé.

— C'est le plus proche et il y aura ce qu'on cherche. On l'fait pour la p'tite dure à cuire, oublie pas.

Daryl fixa Carl avec un air sévère. Parmi tous ses défauts, Carl n'avait pas perdu son envie de protéger sa sœur. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques heures en silence, mais au moins, ce n'était pas une ambiance maussade.

Daryl avait demandé à Karen où il pourrait trouver tout ce qu'il fallait pour un bébé. Elle lui avait griffonné l'emplacement sur une carte et Daryl la regarda.

— Vaudrait mieux trouver une entrée côté est.

— Tu penses qu'il va y avoir des rôdeurs ? demanda Carl.

— Nah, les barrières tiennent encore plus ou moins, mais garde tes yeux ouverts, O.K ?

Ils trouvèrent une faille où Carl pourrait passer assez facilement, mais Daryl dû s'y faufiler d'une manière plus indigne. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être content ou contrarié en voyant Carl debout devant lui, souriant face à son visage rouge et ses cheveux décoiffés.

— Peut-être que tu devrais manger plus léger ? demanda Carl avec la plus grande innocence.

Daryl baissa les yeux sur sa silhouette mince, surpris.

— Personne n'a jamais dit que j'étais gros alors commence pas, gronda-t-il.

— J'ai jamais dit ça, Carl haussa les épaules, mais il souriait toujours.

Ils trouvèrent la pépinière que Karen avait décrite et Daryl se sentit heureux. Il y avait beaucoup de lait en poudre, beaucoup trop pour les transporter en un seul voyage, en fait. Daryl et Carl remplirent leurs sacs au maximum. Daryl commençait à voir à quel point retourner à Woodbury pourrait être intéressant. Avant, la peur les gardait à l'écart, mais avec le groupe entier, ils pourraient peut-être y rester.

Daryl retourna par là où ils étaient entrés en traversant les rues. Il garda son arbalète à la main et Carl avait gardé son arme dans son étui. En regardant au coin de la ruelle, il remarqua un rôdeur solitaire qui était occupé à traîner les pieds bruyamment. Il ne les avait pas vus, donc il ne grognait pas. On entendait juste sa laborieuse respiration.

— Tiens, souffla Daryl en tendant l'arbalète à Carl.

Elle était déjà chargée et tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de tirer. Daryl doutait que Carl parvienne à buter le rôdeur et il tira son grand couteau en s'y préparant. Carl prit quelques inspirations pour se stabiliser, puis il tira. La flèche se planta dans son tibia.

Carl avait l'air tout bonnement découragé, mais Daryl le réconforta :

— C'est déjà mieux.

Le rôdeur se tourna en direction de la flèche, humant l'air comme un animal. Daryl soupira, ils étaient repérés. Le rôdeur laissa échapper un cri, une mélopée funèbre en guise d'appel et la porte près de lui s'ouvrit violemment. Plusieurs rôdeurs apparurent à l'extérieur, attirés par les bruits que leur pote faisait. Carl redonna l'arbalète à Daryl et sortit son flingue.

— Gaspille pas de balles, ordonna Daryl, on peut courir.

Les rôdeurs approchaient maintenant et comme toujours, Daryl fut surpris par leur subite rapidité quand ils étaient aussi énervés. Ils étaient sur leurs talons, leurs dents claquaient derrière eux. L'un d'eux était étonnamment proche et Daryl se retourna rapidement pour planter son couteau de chasse au beau milieu de son front. Il tira son couteau, tâché avec du sang pourri et noir.

Carl commençait à faiblir ; cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de sprint. Même la respiration de Daryl devenait un peu plus rapide. Daryl encouragea Carl à courir plus vite. Ils étaient près de la clôture. Carl se hissa dans la faille et se jeta à travers avant de se retourner et de saisir son bras, tirant Daryl vers lui et il passa avec beaucoup moins de difficultés qu'à l'arrivée.

Les rôdeurs essayèrent de traverser tous ensemble, pas assez intelligent pour y aller un à la fois, ils préféraient boucher la seule porte de sortie en s'y précipitant. Daryl se remis sur pieds et ils quittèrent Woodbury d'un pas tranquille.

Daryl entendait que Carl avait encore des difficultés à reprendre sa respiration, à cause de son effort physique.

— Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de bouffer ? suggéra Daryl.

Carl se mit à rire et Daryl aussi. Parfois, leur vie était tellement stupide.

.

.

.

— Cinq de plus, ordonna-t-il avec désinvolture.

Beth avait envie de le gifler. Pendant que Daryl était appuyé contre le mur, fumant nonchalamment une cigarette qu'il avait eue Dieu sait où, Beth faisait des pompes.

Ses bras tremblaient sous l'effort. Son corps entier souffrait déjà des exercices précédents qu'il lui avait fait faire. Beth ne savait pas à quel moment Daryl s'était transformé en entraîneur professionnel, mais il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la pousser à bout. Chaque fois qu'elle terminait une série, il ordonnait « cinq de plus » et Beth apercevait une lueur dans ses yeux. Elle voulait l'insulter de connard, mais elle ne n'oserait jamais le dire à voix haute.

Elle recommença en l'insultant de tous les noms mentalement. Chaque fois qu'elle s'abaissait et que ses lèvres touchaient presque le sol, elle trouvait une nouvelle insulte créative et elle mourrait d'envie de trouver le courage de le lui dire.

Beth trouva sa force intérieure pour terminer sa nouvelle série de pompes. Daryl semblait tellement s'amuser qu'elle refusait d'arrêter et de lui donner gain de cause. Beth se redressa avant que Daryl ne puisse se divertir de sa souffrance physique.

— Voilà. Je l'ai fait. Maintenant, tu dois me parler de Carl.

Daryl baissa les yeux, tirant une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette avant de l'écraser au sol, broyant le mégot dans la terre. Beth résista à l'envie de lui crier dessus, l'accusant de salir la cour. Il pensait déjà qu'elle était une petite nature.

— Bien microbe.

Il se redressa pour s'approcher de Beth. Elle savait qu'il était délibérément en train d'envahir son espace personnel pour l'intimider. Cela n'allait pas fonctionner. Après un entrainement d'une semaine avec lui, sa réaction de peur face à lui avait commencé à diminuer après qu'elle ait commencé à voir à travers l'apparence de Daryl Dixon.

Elle se redressa et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, refusant de faiblir. Daryl lui lança un regard noir face à cette nouvelle rébellion. Il en avait déjà assez à faire avec un gamin difficile.

— Très bien, dit-il avec sa voix traînante, on a chassé.

Beth étouffa un grognement impatient.

— Tu sais, ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre.

— On a parlé.

Beth voulut pousser un cri de désespoir. Essayer de tirer quelque chose de lui était comme essayer de gagner au loto. Beth fit un pas en avant, espérant paraître menaçante. Elle pouvait dire qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à cause du sourire qui était apparu sur ses lèvres.

Beth renonça à essayer de paraître impressionnante :

— De quoi ?

— De comment faire la différence entre des traces humaines et celles des rôdeurs.

— Pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec ça ? Tu te moques de moi ?

Daryl attrapa son bras, l'attirant plus près.

— Tu sais quoi ma chérie ? J'suis pas comme toi ni comme Carl. Il a pas le cœur brisé. On va pas allumer quelques bougies et pleurer.

Beth pouvait sentir l'odeur âcre de la cigarette. Ses doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau commençaient à lui faire mal.

— Daryl, tu me fais mal.

Sa voix était calme et apaisante. C'était de cette façon que Beth s'adressait à un cheval rebelle, il y a quelques temps.

— Carl a fait quelque chose de si horrible qu'il ne peut pas passer au-dessus de ça. Tu penses que tu _peux _comprendre ? exigea-t-il.

Beth voulait lui demander d'en dire plus. Au lieu de cela, elle couvrit sa main avec la sienne en maintenant le contact visuel.

— Daryl, dit-elle avec plus de fermeté.

Il baissa les yeux et remarqua les marques blanches sur son bras, là où il la tenait. Son expression devint horrifiée et il s'écarta d'elle comme s'il venait de se brûler. Alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, Beth laissa échapper un souffle. Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle retenait sa respiration.

— C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, murmura Daryl avant de disparaître à grandes enjambées.

Beth le regarda partir et voulut l'appeler. Elle voulait le rassurer en lui disant qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui faire mal. Daryl avait été atterré quand il avait compris qu'il lui comprimait violemment le bras. Beth n'avait vu aucune lueur de malveillance, mais l'intensité de la situation avec Carl avait joué sur ses nerfs. Ce n'était pas comme si Beth ne savait pas qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler.

Alors qu'elle le regardait disparaître, elle sentit la fatigue envahir son corps et cela n'avait rien à voir avec son entrainement. Elle commençait à être autant inquiète pour Carl que pour Daryl.

.

.

.

Daryl n'aurait pas été surpris si Beth ne s'était pas présentée aux prochaines séances. Et honnêtement, il ne lui en aurait pas voulu. Il avait honte d'avoir osé la tenir comme ça, mais il n'y avait même pas fait attention, en vérité.

Tout ce à quoi il pensait à l'instant même où il parlait de Carl, c'était le moment où il avait achevé Merle et à quel point cela lui avait fait mal. Beth avait tort, il se souciait vraiment de Carl. Ils étaient tous sa famille, maintenant, après qu'il ait été forcé de tuer la seule personne qui avait un véritable lien de sang avec lui.

Mais Beth l'attendait à la même place, comme toujours, le soleil se reflétant sur ses long cheveux dorés. Daryl songea que Beth avait plus de tripes qu'il ne le pensait.

— Salut, dit-elle avec douceur.

Elle avait un ton qui contrastait avec son attitude décontractée. Elle agissait comme s'il était le seul susceptible de s'enfuir en courant et cela laissait Daryl totalement incrédule.

Daryl hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas se laisser entraîner dans une autre conversation qui concernait sa progression avec Carl. Il sortit rapidement son couteau.

— Aujourd'hui, entrainement au couteau !

Les sourcils de Beth se soulevèrent et elle se ressaisit.

— Y'a vraiment quelque chose à dire sur ce sujet ? lança-t-elle sèchement.

Daryl lui jeta un regard foudroyant. Il préférait presque sa timidité d'il y a quinze jours.

— Il faut un peu de pratique, répliqua Daryl en retournant à plusieurs reprises son couteau.

Beth observa ses mains rugueuses se déplacer adroitement autour du couteau. Il la regardait pendant qu'il parlait, mais il ne semblait même pas craindre de se couper.

— Tu me poignarderais où ?

— Je ne le ferais pas, protesta-t-elle automatiquement.

— Oublie qui je suis pendant une seconde. Ou pense à un des moments où je te fais chier !

Daryl vit les yeux de Beth s'assombrir et il combattit un sourire. Beth pouvait ne pas être d'accord avec sa manière d'aborder les problèmes avec Carl, mais la seule chose qui les mettait sur la même longueur d'onde était sa propre capacité à se comporter comme un connard.

Beth croisa les bras et fit un pas en arrière pour étudier Daryl de la tête aux pieds. Il résista à l'envie de se redresser sous son regard fixe. Beth leva la main et le pointa du doigt et Daryl ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle leva un sourcil et il réalisa lentement qu'elle montrait son entrejambe.

Instinctivement, il recula.

— Putain, non… je veux dire, oui, ça ferait mal, mais j'pensais pour _me _tuer.

Daryl luttait pour ne pas protéger ses parties avec ses mains. Est-ce qu'elle le pensait _vraiment_ ?

— Alors, je pense que je viserais le cœur.

— T'sais où il est au moins ? demanda-t-il d'un air suffisant.

— Bien sûr !

— Montre-moi.

— Quoi ?

Beth plissa le nez. Il étira ses bras pour l'inviter à s'approcher.

— T'm'as très bien entendu.

Beth hésita. Dary pouvait voir le doute s'insinuer en elle.

— Allez, j'espérais vraiment qu'on aurait fini avant que je crève de vieillesse.

Grognon, Beth claqua sa main sur son torse. L'impact piqua un peu, mais Daryl s'empêcha de grimacer. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui faire faire toutes ces pompes si elle finissait par utiliser sa force contre lui.

— Pas assez proche.

Il attrapa son poignet et elle sursauta. Daryl savait que depuis ce qui s'était passé hier, elle n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour qu'il puisse la toucher. Il fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Il guida doucement sa main à l'endroit précis où se trouvait son cœur. Il remarqua tout de suite le moment où Beth sentit enfin son cœur battre contre sa paume. Ses doigts se recourbèrent dans son T-shirt.

— Maintenant, aucune idée de ce que la lame va rencontrer sur son chemin ?

Beth secoua la tête, sans prononcer un mot. Daryl garda sa main contre lui, forçant Beth à s'approcher de sorte qu'elle puisse pleinement sentir les os et les muscles durs de sa cage thoracique. Elle écarquilla les yeux, mais n'essaya pas de reculer.

Il n'y avait nulle part ailleurs à regarder lorsqu'ils étaient si proches. Daryl fut de nouveau frappé par leur différence de taille. Elle devait pratiquement pencher la tête en arrière pour croiser son regard et pour une fois, elle ne le rompit pas.

Sa bouche s'assécha et il fut de plus en plus conscient de la chaleur de la paume de Beth Greene, même à travers ses vêtements.

— _Le cou_, dit-il d'une voix trop rauque.

— Le _quoi_ ?

Il se racla la gorge et essaya une nouvelle fois.

— Le cou est le meilleur endroit. C'est tendre. Et tu pourrais même te servir de tes dents pour arracher un bout de peau.

Beth avait l'air légèrement nauséeuse. Elle fit un pas en arrière. Il releva que le moment était brisé. Pendant une seconde, elle ouvrit la bouche comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui demander quelque chose, mais elle la referma immédiatement. Daryl lui tendit le manche de son couteau de chasse et elle s'en saisit d'une main tremblante.

— Bon. On va essayer.

Daryl détestait quand sa voix devenait si rauque. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

* * *

**_Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, alors que j'avais déjà terminé la traduction de ce chapitre. Mais je me suis uniquement concentrée sur Grave, dont je terminais la partie 1... Si vous aimez le Joker et que vous vous êtes toujours demandé ce qui a pu le conduire à ce stade, je vous encourage à aller découvrir cette histoire magnifique et menée d'une main de maître._**

**_Je vous dis à bientôt. _**

**_Votre Humble Traductrice. _**


End file.
